


Gentle

by achilleus



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sex Toys, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleus/pseuds/achilleus
Summary: Bodhi loves being taken care of, and Cassian loves taking care of Bodhi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly cathartic to write.

The constant thrum of energy and nerves that usually dashed around under Bodhi’s skin was silent in that moment. In their place was a sated tingling sensation that echoed from the very tips of his toes to the soft edges of his face. He was floating, lying in their soft, fluffy bed with his head cushioned lovingly by a downy pillow and the rest of his body warmed by the duvets tucked reverently around his lounging form. His mind was foggy around the edges, and he found himself at peace there – warm, safe, comfortable, and far away from the usual clarity and sharpness in which he took in everything. He could stay in his cocoon forever if he was given the chance.  
  
The soft cadence of a melody flowed out from the bathroom, and the gentle tune made him sleepy but also kept him from floating off too far. Instead, Bodhi remained floating in orbit in quiet contentment, tethered by the gravitational pull of his lover’s soothing voice. Cassian’s quiet singing gave him something else to focus on, other than the afterwaves of pleasure still rolling off his skin and the multitude of fluids covering his lax body. Bodhi’s nose wrinkled at how gross he really felt, and he nestled further into the sheets and mattress.  
  
A clattering from the bathroom roused him from his near-sleep, and his head lifted a bit in foggy confusion. The white light that was streaming from the bathroom seemed almost violently bright, and Bodhi could just make out the familiar white and black tiles on the floor and the soft dusty blue of their bathroom walls. The singing stops and Bodhi could hear a small squeaking noise before the sound of rushing water trickled out. His head dropped back onto the pillow and he sighed softly.  
  
“Bodhi,” Cassian popped through the bathroom doorway. His golden skin seemed to almost shimmer and the light from the bathroom casted a halo around his head, highlighting the absolute mess that was his hair; soft, brown tufts seemed to stick up from every direction, defying gravity and enamoring Bodhi all the more. “Are you still with me?”  
  
Bodhi closed his eyes and murmured his assent, and he listened as Cassian gently murmured “Stay with me, sweetheart” before his footsteps carried him back into the bathroom. Bodhi tried his best to listen to his lover’s soft command, but the temptation of sleep was almost too powerful. The only thing that held unconsciousness at bay was the uncomfortable stickiness that clung to his stomach, thighs, and ass. He could smell the strong stench of sex on himself, and he knew that if he fell asleep now, he would wake up with a million regrets.  
  
A sudden powerful spark rushed down his spine, and Bodhi curled up tighter, almost weak from the pleasure. He whimpered softly and felt the plug still nestled inside of him knock lightly against his walls. He moaned gently and forced his eyes awake. Each languid blink felt as though he was lifting fifty pounds in weights, and his lashes stubbornly attempted to glue themselves together, but he persevered.  
  
Cassian emerged from the bathroom just as Bodhi was about to concede defeat, and the sight of his lover drew a soft, affectionate smile from Bodhi’s lips. Cassian grinned back in tender reverence and knelt beside the bed to untangle his lover’s wrapped form. Bodhi tried to help but only got himself even further entwined, so he just lay there like a limp doll as Cassian worked his magic while pressing affectionate, laughing kisses into Bodhi’s temple, nose and cheeks.  
  
“Stop, tickles,” Bodhi croaked out, his voice raw and sore, and Cassian only grins further, his lips curving in obvious mirth and delight against Bodhi’s soft cheeks.  
  
“Oh, does it?” He teased before pressing further, trailing his lips past Bodhi’s ear to the sensitive skin that rested just behind. His facial hair was both soft yet scratchy, and they caused tingles against Bodhi’s ear and the column of his neck. Bodhi yelped in alarm and began squirming against Cassian’s gentle yet sturdy hold. His lax limbs betrayed him though, so Bodhi simply thrashed half-heartedly, hiccupping muted bubbles of laughter while he pleaded for mercy in-between.  
  
Cassian let up after a few more moments; his face was gentle and dimples were curved into the soft flesh of his cheeks. Bodhi raised tired fingers to stroke his lover’s sharp jaw, and Cassian leaned in to press one more smiling peck against Bodhi’s unresisting lips.  
  
“Okay, okay,” he murmured as he gently raised Bodhi into a sitting position before standing back up. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Bodhi nodded and swung limp legs off the bed so they brushed against the hardwood floor, and he looked up to see Cassian smiling at him in loving approval.  
  
“Good,” Cassian said. “Can you walk?”  
  
Bodhi nodded before quietly declaring, “But I don’t want to.” His toes curled up in pleasure at the bark of laughter that escaped from Cassian – deep and full, and so reminiscent of home and safety that Bodhi wanted to capture that delightful sound between his fingers so that he may hold it and nurture it forever.  
  
“Alright,” Cassian huffed out an amused breath before shuffling closer to Bodhi. “Put your arms around my neck,” he instructed, and Bodhi does so, letting his eyes flutter shut in the presence of the soothing tenor of Cassian’s voice. The gentle laps of his soft words rolled smoothly down Bodhi’s back and left trails of warmth and light imprinted on his very being. He couldn’t help but wonder once more, how he ever got so lucky as to be able to have Cassian, to keep him, and to be privileged enough to be allowed to see these tender sides of the other man. He tightened his grip on his lover’s neck, pressing his fingers against the soft hardness of Cassian’s shoulders, and hoped that the other could feel the love he was transferring through the soft pads of his fingers.  
  
“I’m going to stand up now, okay?” Cassian whispered into the side of Bodhi’s head once he got a firm grip on his back and beneath to crevice of his knees. At Bodhi’s nod, Cassian stood up and began making his way to the bathroom. Bodhi kept his eyes closed and focused on the nearness of the other, of the warmth emanating from his love, and of all the physical points they were connected by.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Cassian drops Bodhi onto the closed seat of the toilet. Bodhi slowly wrenched his eyes open. The bright assault of the bathroom lights worked on chasing the sleepiness that clung to him like a second skin away, and he watched in a slight daze as Cassian dipped the tips of his fingers into the blue, foamy water sloshing around in the bathtub.  
  
“Perfect,” Cassian whispered to himself. He straightened up from where he had been crouching against the tub and turned to face Bodhi. Even at the slight distance separating them, Bodhi could count the flecks of hazel dotting his lover’s eyes. They held something so beloved in them that Bodhi had to swallow down the overwhelming affection that threatened to overflow from his very being. Those eyes traced Bodhi’s features in return, running over large doe-eyes, a curved nose and kiss-bitten lips, and he couldn’t help but flush under the intense gaze. He shifted slightly as heat began curling once more in his stomach, flaring up even further at the confident smirk that started to curl the corners of Cassian’s mouth.  
  
His lover sauntered towards his seated form before his hand begins to lovingly pet his hair. After a few moments of gentle tugging, calloused fingers find purchase in a few locks and hold on steadily. Bodhi leaned up towards that sturdy hold, shivering in delight at something so concrete holding him in place.  
  
“You look so lovely right now, baby,” Cassian breathed out.  
  
Bodhi inhaled deeply as the sweet petname settled deep in his stomach, lighting a few embers there until his body felt warmed from the inside out. A lightness settled back over Bodhi, making him believe that he could float away, like a hot air balloon, propelled by the flicker of flames rumbling deep inside his very being. Only Cassian’s tangible fingers fixed into the roots of his hair kept Bodhi grounded, and all he could feel was that familiar surge of gratitude and love spilling from every crevice of his body, from every pore.  
  
“You’re beautiful, aren’t you baby?” Cassian asked, and Bodhi shuddered, wanting to instinctively curl up on himself in shyness, but held back from Cassian’s firm grip.  
  
“Don’t…don’t call me that outside the bedroom,” Bodhi whispered, letting his hands grab onto Cassian’s waist. His fingers pressed against the soft flesh there and he attempted to focus on his lover’s malleable skin and not the way that petname caused something almost carnal within Bodhi to want to rear its head.  
  
Cassian smiled smugly and let his thumbs brush soothingly against Bodhi’s temple. “The bathroom counts, doesn’t it?” He definitely took way too much pleasure in how the affectionate nickname made Bodhi shiver and tremble.  
  
“Please – Cassian, I can’t right now.”  
  
“Alright, alright, sorry baby,” Cassian conceded, letting go of his grip on Bodhi’s hair and gently cup the back of his head. He leaned down, pressing a doting kiss on the bridge of Bodhi’s brow. “You are pretty overstimulated, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m still all…still all fuzzy,” Bodhi said.  
  
“Mmm,” Cassian hummed, crouching down so that he had easier access to kiss Bodhi’s nose before hovering over the other’s lips. “Yeah, I’ll take care of you,” he whispered in the quiet space blossoming between them. “My beautiful, lovely baby. All flushed and soft. All messy.” His hands trailed down Bodhi’s head, down his neck, to press against the multitude of bruises now speckled across his skin like the hundreds of stars dotting the night sky. “I want to mess you up again. You would like that wouldn’t you? You want me to make another mess out of you, don’t you sweetheart?”  
  
Bodhi moaned softly, tilting his head to the side to give Cassian better access to his neck. His lover held him close as he mouthed against the almost violent marks he had bitten into the pliant flesh prior, and Bodhi gasped throughout as Cassian’s sharp teeth dug deeper before his slightly chapped lips soothed out the fires. Bodhi always felt so weak in the other’s presence; Cassian had this strange ability to make Bodhi feel both powerful yet weak all the same. Powerful as he made it no secret that he would bend over backwards for Bodhi, but weak as Bodhi understood that Cassian commandeered all his attention and affection entirely, and that while his lover would do anything for him, he would reciprocate those sentiments absolutely.  
  
“I love you,” Cassian whispered against the trembling column of Bodhi’s throat. “You’re the loveliest person in the universe, and I love you so much.” Bodhi flushed and felt a smile blossoming on his lips, pushing his cheeks up until he felt the strain of exuding such happiness.  
  
“I love you too,” Bodhi replied and he felt Cassian’s answering smile curve against his neck. “But I’ll love you a bit less if the water is cold.”  
  
Cassian huffed a laugh and stood up, pulling Bodhi with him until he was pressed flush against the other. Bodhi nuzzled into Cassian’s side as his lover’s arm came up around his shoulders. “We can’t have that, now can we, baby?” Cassian chuckled, and Bodhi shook his head, accepting that Cassian was just on a roll with the petnames tonight.  
  
“Let’s get you all cleaned up so we can go to sleep, yeah?”  
  
Bodhi rolled his eyes teasingly. “I’ve been waiting for so long.”  
  
Cassian grinned charmingly before setting his hands gently on Bodhi’s waist. He was as careful as always, helping Bodhi settle on the edge of the porcelain tub before he stepped into the warm, bubbly blue water. The foam clung onto his lean figure immediately as Bodhi shifted down to sit against the edge, water sloshing everywhere and Cassian’s hands still firmly holding him in case he should slip. Once he was sure Bodhi was settled in, Cassian stepped in behind the other, taking his place behind the long-haired man, spreading and bending his knees so that Bodhi could rest comfortably against his chest.  
  
“Good?” Cassian asked.  
  
“Good,” Bodhi replied, settling back against his lover and content to just let Cassian perform his role.  
  
They both knew that showers would be much more efficient in cleaning them off, but Bodhi loved the gentle comforts of a bath, and Cassian loved spoiling and doting him. He loved taking care of Bodhi, of running a soft cloth over his body and slowly cleaning up the remnants of their lovemaking.  
  
Cassian took Bodhi’s right arm, lifting the lean appendage from the frothy water. He grabbed the cloth resting on the edge of the tub and dipped it into the soapy warmth before proceeding to lovingly scrub the fabric over Bodhi’s arm. Bodhi allowed his head to rest on Cassian’s shoulder and watched languidly as his lover softly scrubbed the sweat from his exhausted limb. Cassian was extra gentle around the marks and bruises decorating Bodhi’s wrist, and Bodhi sighed in contentment.  
  
He enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of. Cassian was meticulously observant, and he understood the areas that made Bodhi squirm with pleasure, as well as the areas that soothed him. He paid extra attention to the spots that caused slow ripples of pleasurable comfort to course throughout Bodhi’s skin, stroking those areas with a devotion that Bodhi was still learning to accept. Cassian’s capable hands began to rub Bodhi’s thighs beneath the soapy water, and he savoured the feeling of those strong fingers rubbing away the soreness and soothing the aches with gentle touches.    
  
“I love this,” Bodhi let the quiet confession slip from his lips as the water lapped against the tub and as he felt Cassian’s fingers tracing patterns in quiet worship against his stomach.  
  
“I love taking care of you, sweetheart,” Cassian replied. “If you’d allow it, I would take care of you forever.”  
  
Bodhi swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on the air he could feel entering and leaving Cassian. It was almost embarrassing, how easy it was for him to picture the two of them, doing this for the rest of their lives.  
  
“Okay,” Bodhi whispered.  
  
“Okay,” Cassian whispered back. “I’ll always take care of you,” he promised, pressing a kiss into Bodhi’s limp hair. He let himself rest there for a moment, and Bodhi could feel him breathing in deeply, once, twice, three times before he pulled away. He pressed one more kiss to Bodhi’s temple before saying: “Now open up.” He tapped his fingers against Bodhi’s thighs, and Bodhi groaned slightly before bending his legs and letting them fall open to rest against the sides of the tub. “Good boy, good boy.”  
  
Bodhi flushed at the praise, and closed his eyes. It was easier to focus on Cassian’s breathing when he could only see the darkness behind his eyelids.  
  
Cassian abandoned the cloth, letting it float aimlessly in the water. Instead, he used his hands and fingers to gently knead Bodhi’s thighs. He rubbed gently against the marks he had left, washing away sticky remnants that clung stubbornly to Bodhi’s dewy skin. Cassian was always so gentle with Bodhi. His hands were never harsh, they were always kind – like the man himself. Even when he was pinning Bodhi down, they never lacked that inherent warmth that made up his core. Cassian consistently hid under a harsh exterior that came from a sad and desolate past, but Bodhi liked to think that he knew his lover. And he knew that his lover was the kindest, sweetest person to ever walk the earth. He was constantly moved by the gentleness of Cassian’s hands and lips, just as he was constantly moved by the man himself.  
  
Bodhi breathed deeply, tremulously, and fought against the emotion bubbling up. He always got a bit emotional after a scene, when Cassian was taking care of him; he was constantly wondering what lucky star was shining down on him, giving him this happiness he had never known was possible.  
  
Cassian murmured sweet nothings into his ear as he continued his ministrations. He lay soft kisses against Bodhi’s cheeks before letting his lips drift towards the other man’s closed eyelids. He brushed against them, softly cooing “It’s okay, baby, you’re okay” against the thin skin. And Bodhi just kept breathing deeply, his hands scrambling to clutch onto any part of Cassian as the other man rocked them awkwardly back and forth in the limited space.  
  
After a few minutes, Bodhi felt calmer, and he lifted his face from where it had been buried in the crook of Cassian’s neck, where the slope of his shoulder begins.  
  
Cassian simply smiled at him, his brown eyes soft and so lovely. “Are you okay?”  
  
Bodhi smiled back, and this time his smile felt less wobbly. “Yeah,” he responded before laughing gently. “I just remembered, we’re supposed to meet Jyn for lunch tomorrow. It’s going to be embarrassing if I can’t walk.”  
  
“It’s not like she doesn’t know what we get up to.”  
  
“It’s the principle of the matter,” Bodhi laughed. He felt light here, cradled in the sturdy hold of Cassian’s arms and bantering back on forth as they soaked in the warm water.  
  
“I see,” Cassian teased. “I guess next time you’re begging for me to go harder, I’ll have to ignore you. To protect your principles.”  
  
“Awful,” Bodhi grumbled mockingly. He pressed one more gentle kiss into Cassian’s neck, wordlessly thanking him for always being so understanding. Cassian snickered in response before letting his fingers drift towards the plug still nestled between Bodhi’s legs. His fingers fumbled slightly, slippery from the soap, so Bodhi nestled a bit lower to provide better access.  
  
Bodhi hissed when Cassian got a firm grip on the base of the plug, twisting it a bit so that its ridges bumped against Bodhi’s sensitive walls. Cassian’s fingers were extra gentle as they slowly twisted the plug around and around to make it easier to dislodge it. He tugged at it, and Bodhi moaned as he felt his walls spasm against the smooth plastic.  
  
Cassian continued to whisper softs words of encouragement as Bodhi panted. He felt absolutely filthy in this situation. The plug was a constant in their sex life, because Bodhi never enjoyed feeling empty immediately after sex, and Cassian enjoyed keeping his cum inside the other for as long as possible. It worked out, but right now, Bodhi wanted to get clean and to relax, and the plug was a slight impediment in that goal.  
  
Cassian continued murmured gently, his lips pressing against any part of Bodhi that he could reach. Bodhi did his best to relax, forcing away the remaining tension from his body as his hands laid gently over Cassian’s flexing arms. After a few more twists, the plug falls free, and Bodhi slumps bonelessly against his lover in clear relief. While the water was too murky for anything to be seen, Bodhi could feel the cum seeping out of him. Cassian was quick, however, to rub the sensitive skin softly until it was clean.  
  
“Good boy,” Cassian said, pressing his forehead against the side of Bodhi’s head. “You did so well, my love.”  
  
Bodhi purred slightly, feeling too good to actually form any words. With the plug gone now, his body was beginning to completely relax. The lightly scented water gently lapped against his skin, soothing the bruises and teeth-marks decorating his flesh. All he wanted to do now was to settle into bed, curled up against Cassian and fall asleep to his lover’s gentle breaths.  
  
“Can you stand up, sweetheart?” Cassian asked after a few more moments when the water was beginning to cool to vaguely uncomfortable temperatures. Bodhi nodded his assent and slowly scrambled to his feet while Cassian’s hands held him protectively and steadily. Once he was standing, Cassian reached down to pull the stopper, letting the soft blue water flush down the drain in frothy swirls. He turned on the shower and Bodhi nearly jumped out of his skin when cold water splashed against him before warming up. Cassian shushed him gently and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down his arms.  
  
“I need to wash your hair now, okay baby?”  
  
Bodhi murmured his agreement, and Cassian carefully pushed his head back so that the water wouldn’t spray directly onto Bodhi’s face. He allowed the wonderfully warm water to dampen Bodhi’s hair before squirting some shampoo into the long, dark locks. He took his time running his hands through Bodhi’s hair, letting the shampoo lather and for soap suds to form as he continued to quietly praise him in the suspended intimacy of their shared bathroom: “I love you, Bodhi. I love your hair. You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.”  
  
Bodhi leaned into his lover, savoring the safe press of Cassian’s body against his. He felt so protected and so loved, being held so carefully and taken care of so tenderly. He let his fingers travel up towards Cassian’s chest, where they pressed against the tender flesh. His lover’s heartbeat pounded slowly and calmly underneath the delicate skin, and Bodhi relished how alive and how present his Cassian was. He slowly wrapped both arms against his lover and gathered him close. Cassian simply pressed a kiss to his forehead before continuing his ministrations.  
  
Bodhi was completely relaxed by the time Cassian finished washing his hair. His arms were still encircled around Cassian’s waist, holding the two of them close together so that even air couldn’t come in-between where their bodies anchored each other.  
  
They didn’t speak as Cassian turned off the shower and helped Bodhi from out of the tub. He left for a brief second to fetch two towels and Bodhi was quick to curl his pinky around Cassian’s to prevent him from going too far away. Cassian wrapped a large, fluffy white towel around Bodhi before proceeding to dry himself off quickly and efficiently. Once he was finished, he took his time gently patting Bodhi down. He rubbed his hair with the towel, causing Bodhi’s long strands to stick up in every direction. The two of them were giggling softly together by the time they exited the bathroom.  
  
They shuffled into the darkened bedroom, limbs still intertwined so tightly that is was impossible to tell where Bodhi started and where Cassian ended in the muted blackness of the room. Bodhi pressed closer to Cassian, never wanting to separate from the other man. When Cassian pushed Bodhi down onto the plush armchair next to the window, Bodhi held on stubbornly for a few seconds before finally relinquishing his hold. Cassian hurried through the motions of stripping the dirtied sheets and blankets to replace them with their cleaner successors. His soft eyes constantly shifted back to where Bodhi sat, curled up in his chair, and everytime their eyes met, Bodhi would offer the man a sweet smile.  
  
“Come on,” Cassian said, offering his calloused hands to Bodhi and for a long moment, Bodhi could only stare up at the other man in awe and wonder. He loved Cassian, so, so, so much. So much more than he ever thought could be possible. He hadn’t even known that so much love could ever be directed towards one person, but here he was – helplessly under the spell of Cassian Andor, a man so good that he seemed to be pulled straight from romanticized legends and fairytales.  
  
Bodhi lets his towel drop onto the armchair before letting his slimmer fingers find a home in the spaces between Cassian’s. Cassian intertwined their fingers, brushing his thumbs over the valleys and hills that made up Bodhi’s thin and willowy hands as Bodhi re-familiarized himself with the beloved callouses that formed the rivers and brooks that spanned throughout Cassian’s palms.  
  
“Come, my love,” Cassian whispered, his voice sounding that much more intimate under the darkness that blanketed the room and swathed them in its comforts. “It’s time for sleep.”  
  
The fresh sheets were cool and comforting against Bodhi’s skin as the two of them gently tumbled onto the bed. Bodhi immediately curled into his pillow as Cassian pressed tender kisses along his shoulder blade while tucking blankets around their sprawling forms. He brushed back Bodhi’s damp, long locks and leaned in for a kiss, missing Bodhi’s lips in the dark and fumbling around as his lips knocked against Bodhi’s chin and nose.  
  
Bodhi spluttered as Cassian laughed breathlessly. His lips brushed against Bodhi’s, the two of them simply sharing the air before he hedged a bit deeper. His tongue traced the gentle bow of Bodhi’s soft lips as the long-haired man moaned gently at his lover’s confident yet careful prodding. They separated after a moment as Cassian gathered his lover into his arms. Bodhi snuggled against the warm curves of the other and placed his hand against the familiar beating of Cassian’s heart.  
  
_Thump, thump, thump_ , Bodhi counted languidly in his head.  
  
“Goodnight, Bodhi,” Cassian murmured against the crown of Bodhi’s head. “I love you, sweetheart.”  
  
“I love you Cassian,” Bodhi replied, only half-awake.  
  
They fall asleep, warm, protected and in love.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Canon is so heartbreaking. Thank god for fanfiction.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
